Skater Boy
by GoggleHead17
Summary: Ryo becomes a rock star, and Rika becomes a fool time modle, what will happen, with thier, love. (story is better then summary.) NO FLAMES R


Skater Boy  
  
A/N: This is a one shot short Ryuki story. Sorry about my other ryuki, me and my friend Fiery-chan are going to be working on it when school calms down, due to she is in high school, Tons of homework. Well I hope you like it due to; you guys all probably hate me.  
  
Skater Boy, By: GoggleHead17  
  
Ryo Akiyama had finished school, he works at a small café, part-time, but on the other hand he was a full time writer, and singer. Ryo had asked Rika Nonaka, the girl of his dreams out in his last year of high school, but had been turned down by her on his graduation day. Ryo is slowly getting over it, but he is still thinking and writing about her in his lyrics. Ryo wasn't liked much by the other tamers. He thinks its cause of the way he dressed. The rest of the tamers considered him a punk.  
  
Rika Nonaka is still in school, her last and final year of high school. She also works at the small café, but after school hours, and after her other job. Rika also works as a full time model. Her mother doesn't understand why she is a full time model due to, in her childhood she would refuse to even where a dress, but now Rika seems to love it. Rika is pretty close to all the tamers, except Ryo; only because after he had asked her out, she refused to talk to him, even though she still has a feeling for him deep inside her heart.  
  
He was a boy  
  
And she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say He wanted her She'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well All of her friends stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
Rika was looking in the mirror in her locker, fixing her make-up to be exact. Henry stared at her from a distant, looking in disgust, because he wasn't used to seeing her do something like that.  
  
"Hey Henry, why don't you take a picture it will last way longer, then staring at me." Rika said walking up behind him.  
  
"Oh sorry Rika, I'm just not used to seeing you fixing your lipstick, and eye make-up since you've never worn it in your whole inter life." Henry practically screamed.  
  
"It's because, I've changed. I've decided to take on this modeling career fulltime, and to surprise you even more I actually like it, but there is one defect; I might have to quit the café job." She looked down at her feet, waiting for Henry to yell at her.  
  
"But Rika, you love that job! How could you quit it? I think you only want to quit it now is because, you had one shift with Ryo, and you didn't want to see him. Am I right?" Henry stared at Rika.  
  
"No! What makes you think I would quit just because Akiyama works there?! I would never quit cause of that gogglehead. I hate him, and everyone knows that." Rika stomped off to her next class.  
  
"And yet Rika we all know you like him." Henry turned and went to his class.  
  
Rika walked into her classroom, and sat down. She looked in her binder, where she had a mirror, and noticed someone in the back of the classroom. She new he looked familiar but just couldn't think of who it was. 'Well I won't be here to find out who it is, I'm leaving in like 5 minutes.' Rika thought, as she got out of her seat to hand the teacher the note.  
  
"Um..Mrs. Cox, I'm not going to be here for your lesson today, I have a photo shoot today." Rika handed the teacher the note, and went to go sit back down.  
  
"Well Rika you will be here for our special guest and surprise." Mrs. Cox smiled.  
  
"Special guest, so that's who that guy is in the back of the class." Rika looked out the window.  
  
"Ok class sit down, be quiet and listen to what I have to say." The teacher ushered the guest to come to the front of the class.  
  
The man, nodded, as he walked past all the girls; they melted at his smile. He was wearing baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt. Rika looked at the man as he walked by, 'He looks so familiar. He dresses like a skater boy.' Rika's eyes followed the man, as did his eyes. 'Oh my god, that man was staring at me.' Rika blushed, and sank down in her chair.  
  
"Welcome." Mrs. Cox gave him her hand, which he brushed off. "Well students, anyways, this is the first day of career day, and this young man offered to come in." The teacher gave the man the cue to introduce himself.  
  
"Hey guys." He smiled a trademark smile. "I am Ryo Akiyama, some of you may no me as the singer on TV, but some of you know me as a close friend." Ryo nodded to Rika. She smiled, and sank even lower in her chair, waiting for her time to end fast. "I also write my own songs, and will be having a concert this weekend." Rika's hand shot into the air. "Um, Mrs. Cox I have to leave now for my photo shoot."  
  
"Yes Rika, go on. Ryo are you done?" Mrs. Cox looked at Ryo.  
  
"Yes I'm done." Ryo and Rika both left the room.  
  
"Akiyama, I didn't know you could sing." Rika laughed as she walked to her locker.  
  
"Well either did I until last summer." He laughed and stood next to her.  
  
"I'm going to be late for my photo shoot. This really sucks." She grabbed her bag, and slammed her locker.  
  
"I'll take you to you're photo shoot." Ryo offered. She looked up at him.  
  
"Sure Akiyama. We can catch up on lost time." Rika and Ryo walked down the hall, as in envy all the girls from her class glared at her.  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
Ryo took Rika to his black convertible, and opened the door for her.  
  
"Nice car." Said Rika, sitting down. "But to assure you I can open the door myself, I have 2 hands if you didn't notice."  
  
"Sorry your majesty, I was just trying to be nice." Ryo shut the door, and walked over to his side, and sat down. "So what's been up with you lately?" He asked.  
  
"Not much, just that, I took up a modeling career, and I've changed my look completely. If you haven't noticed." She smirked.  
  
"Well it was a bit obvious that you now where eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Oh yea can't forget, the skirt, and knee high boots." He said checking her out.  
  
"Hey watch where your eyes go. Your eyes must stay on my face, at all times when we are together." She laughed, as she punched him lightly in the arms.  
  
"Hey I thought you could drive Rika." He said turning off the radio.  
  
"Oh I can it's just when I get home today my mom is taking me to pick up my car, it's a red convertible. I so can't wait to get it." She smiled.  
  
"Dude, not only has your look change so has, you grammar. Never in my whole life have I heard you say 'so'." He said with his trademark smile.  
  
"So, it not like I'm not aloud to change, or is it against your rules." She smirked and stuck her nose up.  
  
"No, I mean I just miss the old Rika Nonaka. I miss the way you used to be, but hey everyone changes in their life, I can't tell you how to run your life." He pulled into a parking lot and let Rika out of the car. "Do you need me to wait or no, is you mom here."  
  
"My mom is here, she is going to be taking me to get my car, and then I'm going back to my apartment. Give me a call." She gave him a business card, that she had been given from her model agent."  
  
"Love Lots Rika. Wow has she changed." He pulled out of the drive way, and left.  
  
(A/N: Ok I am skipping the photo shoot, and going straight to when Rika gets her car. I don't feel like doing the photo shoot its too boring.)  
  
Rika got in her new car, and drove out of the parking lot down to her apartment. She got into her apartment and turned on the TV to see Ryo's music video. She laughed and went into the kitchen, to make some dinner, when she thought she would tell her friends about Ryo.  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone Turns on TV guess who she sees Skater boy rocking up MTV Class up her friends They all ready know And they've all got tickets to see his show She tags along and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
Rika picked up the phone and dialed Henry's phone number, Henry answered, and told Rika that Takato, was also on the phone. Rika didn't care.  
  
"What do you want Rika?" Takato asked.  
  
"What's wrong with, you gogglehead?" Rika laughed. "Well, anyway I wanted to tell you guys about Ryo."  
  
"Ooooo Rika and Ryo are dating." Henry and Takato started laughing.  
  
"No!!! It's not even close to what I called for. I called to tell you about Ryo's singing career."  
  
"Oh that we already know about that, Rika, and we got tickets from him. He gave, us an extra one for you to Rika, he really likes you Rika, and we know you like him a lot."  
  
"I..I don't like him." Rika blushed.  
  
"Ah stuttering. So you do like him don't you Rika." Henry started laughing.  
  
"I do-don't like Akiyama." Rika was blushing like mad.  
  
"Rika and Ryo sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."  
  
"Shut up!! I'll go to the concert, but it's not cause I like Akiyama." Rika slammed the phone down. "I do like Akiyama." Rika walked towards her bed and fell over. "I've like Akiyama for a long time."  
  
Rika got in her car, and drove down to the concert. She turned on the radio, to hear an interview with Ryo from the concert.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama, do you have any last words for you're fans?"  
  
"You guys are the best, and Rika I love you." Rika smiled, "I love you to Akiyama" Rika pulled into the parking lot and pulled out her ticket, and backstage pass, that said "To Rika, I hope you decide to go to my concert. I really miss talking to you. Love lots, Ryo."  
  
"He's such a gogglehead." She walked up to the gates showed them her passes and went to go find her seat. She found Henry and the others, and took her seat,  
  
"Hello out there! Ok this song is dedicated to my really close friend, Rika."  
  
I wish I could define All the thoughts that cross my mind They seem too big for me to choose I don't know which ones to use When I've fallin' down so far I think I'll never see your light Bouncing off of me Shining down here from your eyes  
  
Help me Figure out the difference Between right and wrong Weak and strong Day and night Where I belong and Help me Make the right decisions Know which way to turn Lessons to learn And just what my purpose is here  
  
It's like I got the signals crossed With messages I can't decode Half asleep, never wide-awake ya know Complete overload I got so much information here And nothing I can really grasp I should know the truth But I'm too afraid so I have to ask  
  
Help me Figure out the difference Between right and wrong Weak and strong Day and night Where I belong and Help me Make the right decisions Know which way to turn Lessons to learn And just what my purpose is here  
  
Wanna know you More than anything I need you In my every dream, you're there for me You love me For who I am No Angel Just an ordinary man  
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle Trying to understand why I can't Why's this such a riddle Got my eyes crossed I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark Can you help me sort out All this information I'm just rackin' my brain Paying attention But I'm still lost And at all costs I gotta know (gotta know, oh)  
  
Help me Figure out the difference Between right and wrong Weak and strong Day and night Where I belong and Help me Make the right decisions Know which way to turn Lessons to learn And just what my purpose is here  
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle Trying to understand why I can't Why's this such a riddle Got my eyes crossed I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark Can you help me sort out All this information I'm just rackin' my brain Paying attention But I'm still lost And at all costs I gotta know  
  
  
  
Rika couldn't believe how good he was.  
  
He was a skater boy I said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does you pretty face see what he's worth.  
  
He was a skater boy I said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does you pretty face see what he's worth.  
  
The concert ended and Rika ran backstage. "Oh my god, you were great Ryo I love you so much." Everyone stopped in their tracks and Rika kept on running to Ryo.  
  
"I love you to Rika." He hugged her tightly.  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out What tough luck that boys mine now We are more then just good friends This is how the story ends To bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is in side.  
  
Rika and Ryo and are now together, for good. Rika graduated, high school as a Valid Victorian. Her and Ryo go to a college in Japan, and share the dorm room, with dreams, and wishes ahead of them.  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love Haven't you heard? How we rock each other's world.  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at his study Singing the song he wrote About a girl he used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at his study Singing the song he wrote About a girl he used to know. 


End file.
